Perithia Problem
by copperdragon 2
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land on a new planet called Perithia and explore. They soon run into conflict and mystery as always and attempt to escape with their lives and attempt to save other's. (I don't own anything, this is my first fanfic so please leave helpful comments and tips! Enjoy! :D, summary could've been better) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of the wheezing and groaning of the Tardis outside in the autumn morning. Those sounds always filled me with a rush of excitement and adventure along with the memories of the journeys the Doctor and I would go on together to save worlds, fight monsters, and meet new people. Our travels together have become a bit more dispersed since life was getting in the way now. Taking care of the kids, finding other jobs, stepping into the world.

"Clara! Your boyfriend's here to see you!" Angie called from the bottom of the stairs. Oh how I hated it when she called the Doctor my boyfriend and sassed me around afterwards. I quickly put on jeans and a cute top and rushed down the stairs to find that the Doctor already came inside and was talking with Artie. "Hello Doctor." I said. "Clara! Ok Artie we're going to be right back take care, don't make any trouble! See ya." We popped out of the house and walked into the Tardis. The Doctor started to quickly pull levers and push buttons in anticipation of the trip he planned. "I picked out a planet that isn't so different from Earth from what I've heard, heard it was great with blue mountains and wonderful people, it's called Perithia…." He pulled a final lever and we set off.

The Tardis gave a shudder and then proceeded to throw us around a bit until we stopped dead, the motion that said we had landed. "So, blue mountains and what else?" I said as I picked myself up off of the unforgiving floor and watched the Doctor race to the doors with a giddy look on his face. "I heard it in a rumor, never been here, love new planets." We stepped out of the police box and found ourselves in a clearing that was surrounded by trees of nearly all the shades of blue, and grass that was snow white and very soft. Though the very first thought that came to me was, "Doctor, it's_ freezing_!" The Doctor was looking out into the clearing, taking in every shade of color and failing to hear me or debatably even realize I was there. "Oh! Sorry Clara! Well go on inside then and grab a coat! It appears to be winter." "You don't say!" I said. I quickly rushed back inside the Tardis to grab my coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry that the last chapter was so short! (You know, first fanfic and all…) I have so many ideas and so little time to post them all, but, they're all small ideas, so I'm always up and open for suggestions to stories. :D Enjoy!**

We set out into the forest walking along a stream that trickled and bubbled with glee.

"It's beautiful." I said as a strange little creature that resembled a mouse scuttled across our path not even taking notice of the two strangers.

"Quite." The Doctor then proceeded to stop dead in his tracks, "I wonder," he licked his finger and held it out as if inspecting the direction of the wind, "drafts of cold fresh air and warm updrafts that are perfectly balanced out…we're on a hillside. And you know what they say about hillsides!" He said as he started to bound off into the rest of the woods leaving me in the dust. I quickly gathered myself up and ran to catch up, "What?" While pounding through the forest after him I heard his faint shout, "Oh just a bunch of rubbish I came up with now come on!" When I finally caught up to him and kept the pace we all of a sudden stopped dead.

We were on a cliff side overlooking a whole valley speckled with blues and whites and hills with mountains ahead. Two bright suns were just peaking over the mountains setting the sky to a whirlwind of blue morning light cascading onto the tiny land below. I took a small turn around and noticed a disheveled sign that was posted to a tree that showed centuries of age.

"Doctor, what's this?" I asked as he started to back away from the edge.

The sign was covered in strange markings that seemed to twirl and dance in the weak winter light.

"Wait for the Tardis matrix to kick in to translate for you, but it says," He pulled out a pair of glasses and inspected the writing, "Welcome to the kingdom of Truim of Perithia, population 20464."

When the writings started to translate themselves I looked at the bottom of the sign and it read, "Year 5000."

"Doctor, this sign looks really old, so we can't really trust the year can we…?"

As I was talking the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was waving it around all over the post and then pulling it back up to see the readings, "This must be a deragnot sign, it updates itself every couple of hours and posts the information on the sign automatically. They can last for millennia and still be in prime condition, but…."

"But…?" '_Uh oh,' _I thought, _'There's that word again….'_

"But I can't find any circuitry or any electronics whatsoever in the sign, it's completely wood." He said.

I nudged him playfully and said, "Aaaaand your sonic doesn't work on wood does it?"

He fidgeted with the screwdriver almost as if trying to fix its one flaw, "No."

"Then how do you know it's a deragnot sign?" I asked.

The Doctor was beginning to look a bit restless, "Because my explanation sounded a lot better than just saying its magic."

Seeking a bit more enthusiasm I ran off down the hill shouting back, "Well come on then! Let's go check this place out!"

The Doctor deciding to play along shouted in the same way back, "Geronimo!" and he raced after me down the hillside.

__A couple minutes and a few flying fezzes later__

On our way down the slope we began to slow to a walk taking in the beauty of the land that lay in front of us. At one point the Doctor halted and said, "Clara, do you have that feeling that we're being watched…"

Since he had mentioned it, I had begun to feel exactly that way. We slowly turned around in a 360 expecting someone or some_thing _to pop out and scare the daylights out of us. Which actually did happen in fact. As we turned around, a man jumped out of some shrubbery holding a knife.

"Halt! On your knees!" The man holding the wicked knife said. As we obeyed, four more men emerged from the bushes and surrounded us.

"Do you think they're spies?" A shaggy man said off to the side stretching back his bow aiming a pointed arrow directly at me.

"No, no, we're not sp-" The Doctor began to speak but was soon cut off by being clobbered in the back of the head by the man holding the bow. I sat there frozen not daring to speak or move.

"You complete moron! Couldn't you see that they don't have markings!" Said the man holding the knife who was apparently the leader of the group. He walked towards us and bent down at eye level, "Sorry miss, this numb skull didn't mean to hurt your friend, it's his first day on the job…" He stood up and allowed me to rise.

"Check them. Just in case…" As he issued the order the other four men came forward and went through the Doctor's pockets and began to pat me down checking for weapons.

"Sir, what's this?" A man who looked barely on the brink of twenty years old with curly red hair held up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

The leader took it from the young man and looked it over and gave it back to him.

"Nothing lethal leave it with him, I take it this pair of stragglers are just visitors taking the scenic route to the festival." He came over to me again and said, "My sincere apologies. I am Fenrick, patrol leader for the borders of Truim. This is my training patrol," He pointed to the line of men who were now putting back most of the Doctor's stuff that was in his pockets. "The tall skinny one with the bow is Finnegan, The muscular one next to him is Travis, and then there are the twins Roderick and Henry."

The band of men motioned me to their group as Fenrick said, "We shall escort you to the city along with your friend. These roads are dangerous with girdals and other beasts."

I had nearly no choice but to go with Fenrick and his band seeing they knew where to go and that they had the Doctor. Agreeing to go, we left down the hillside and into the forest beyond.

"I never got your name." Fenrick said as we walked along the beaten path in front of us.

"Clara. And my friend there is called the Doctor."

"Just, Doctor…?"

"Yep, he likes to keep it that way."

With that we set off into the woods with a band of patrol noobs, a leader, and an unconscious Doctor.

**My story updates may be a bit far and few between because of school, but I plan on updating as much as possible! Again I'm always up for new ideas and criticism! : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Thanksgiving break, I'm bored so I'm just going to write as much fanfiction as it takes for me to find something else to do XD! I guess you could say it's me trying to fit in as many chapters before the school week begins along with exams and the holidays…Enjoy and leave some ideas and tips! I'm always searching for some ideas…**

"You may stay here for as long as you need to. The innkeeper is gone at the moment, I've left a note for him explaining your predicament." Fenrick said as he left us in the tidy upstairs bedroom of the inn.

"Thank you very much Fenrick, we couldn't have made it without you." I said.

He smiled and walked out with his men following. "Sorry about hitting your friend there…I'm afraid he'll have a massive headache." Said Finnegan as he exited the room.

"That's alright, I'm sure he would understand." I said.

With that the whole patrol left the inn, leaving me with the unconscious time lord. The inn was more like one of those old-timey colony houses with the thatched roves and the cobblestone chimneys. The whole town made you feel like you were at a renaissance fair at Christmas. The people dressed like old-fashioned colonial folk and the town was buzzing with excitement about some festival. Either way a town was a town, lots of people, popular businesses, latest fashion and gossip.

I decided to take a look around and left the Doctor on the bed. I walked down the creaky stairs towards the living room and kitchen and stopped to find myself face-to-face with what appeared to be the innkeeper's daughter. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a braid and eyes that were a striking green. She wore what looked to me like jeans and a dusty brown shirt.

"He-hello miss Clara, I was just bringing up some tea for you and the Doctor." She stuttered.

"Are you the innkeeper's daughter by any chance?" I asked the shy girl.

She looked down and shuffled her feet, "Yes my name's Lucy, I was called in today since daddy's gone to help with the festivities."

There it was again, "Festivities? Is there some sort of celebration going on here or something?"

She chuckled a bit and said, "You really did come from far away if you don't know what the celebration is…" She looked up at me and looked in my eyes this time as if to ask if we really did come from far away.

"Yes," I said squatting down to eye level with Lucy, "We came from a very long way away to see what all the hubbub is about. So if you could tell me what's going on that would be very helpful for my friend and I."

She motioned me over to the table and sat down, as if expecting explaining the festivities would take awhile. I followed suit and sat across from her.

"It doesn't have an official name so we just call it the festival of snow." Her eyes began to light up at the mention of the holiday, "Everyone in the kingdom goes to the palace of the king and queen and celebrates the change of the season, and this one is my favorite."

"So there's more…?" She looked at me funny and said, "Of course! There's the festival of re-birth, then the festival of the sun, the festival of fire, and then this festival of snow."

"So they're festivals for each season of spring, summer, fall, and winter." I said finally understanding something for once.

"Yes." She cocked her head to the side as if trying to calculate my stupidity, "How far away is your home?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, a very…_very_ long way away." I answered suddenly realizing where I was.

Just as she was about to ask another question there was a thump from upstairs followed by a crash. The both of us shared worried glances and dashed upstairs to find the Doctor on the floor clutching his head.

"Doctor are you okay?" I rushed over to him offering to help him up.

"No, no, I'm okay Clara," He stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed the edge of the nightstand for support. "Ooh, my head…" He groaned.

"I'll go get some ice," Lucy stated while rushing out the door.

After taking a couple of seconds for recuperation The Doctor stood up and straightened his bowtie, "Where are we?"

"We're in the city. The person who hit you was just a border patrol noobie…" I said while steadying him before he could fall again.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Good, good, just a border patrol, I take it we're in an inn…"

He then lost his balance and fell on the bed in a comical action.

"Why don't you just stay down for now…" I stated as I took a seat next to him.

"No, I'm good, I'm fine." He sat up and dusted himself off right when Lucy came in with a cold rag. The Doctor took it and applied it to the spot where it hurt most, sighing with relief.

After a couple of minutes of quiet The Doctor said with renewed energy, "Alright, what happened while I was unconscious?"

"Not a lot," I stated, "After you were knocked out the leader Fenrick stated that we weren't spies and introduced himself and the patrol and escorted us to the city and placed us in this inn. Apparently there's a winter celebration tonight in the king and queen's palace that everyone in the kingdom's invited to."

At this the Doctor smiled and jumped up from the bed like a spring and said, "Well then, are you up for a party in the palace?"

"Are you?" I countered seeing him shake out whatever weariness he had left. He just smiled and said, "Come on then, let's get ready for the party."

**Phew! I kept looking for a good place to stop but couldn't find any! :D I'll be writing more, don't plan on stopping at any point. Tips and ideas are more than welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait! You know, holidays 'n' stuff, I've been trying to find the right time to update but everything got busy all at once! I plan to update a little after New Year…I hope you enjoy the story, leave a comment! And happy 2014!**

When the two suns began to drop below the hazy mountains, the Doctor and I got dressed for the occasion and started off towards the palace in the distance where the party was being hosted.

We passed caravans and local market places I noticed a giant wolf-like creature that was at least three times bigger than I was and stare right at me with dark crimson eyes. The breath caught in my throat as I waited for it to lunge at me. The Doctor noticed my fear and looked with curiosity back at what I was staring at.

"Doctor, what is that?" I said in a nervous hushed whisper.

He scrunched up his eyebrows in deep thought and said, "Well let's go find out, it would have attacked us already so I'd say it's safe."

At that we cautiously walked over to the magnificent beast. I could feel it's hot breath on my face as we got closer, its eyes boring into me as if it could look into my very soul. The creature stayed impossibly still as it gazed at us approaching it. Just before we came within at least five inches away from it a raggedy man with tattered clothes and a scraggly beard came right up to us scaring the daylights out of us.

"Who are you? Don'tcha beh touch'in meh beastay!" The old man said as he began to push us away. We quickly regained our composure and the Doctor said, "Sorry, we're new here. We were just wondering what your…um…dog is."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked appalled at our question, "This here is no_dog_," He spat the words as if it offended him deeply, "Are you thick or somethin! This here is a frocklin, a superia species tha' helps us through times and some say last foreva!"

"I'm sorry sir, we didn't know…" I said in a shaky voice.

He grumbled slightly and said, " Well fer yer information lady they are hard ta' find, and very very hard ta' persuade, so good luck to ya if you were gonna take her," He began to lean lovingly on his frocklin, he took a pause and said, "Her name is Maria, she is my friend and companion."

We thanked him awkwardly and began to walk away until he said, "Where ya' from?"

The Doctor turned around and said," Oh, we came very far away to see the festival and look around a bit."

The strange man looked suspicious and said, "Well then, good luck to ya!" He then wandered off grumbling to himself.

We started again towards the palace pondering over what we just saw.

"What a charming individual." The Doctor said in a sarcastic tone.

"I swear, I thought it was going to attack me." I said thinking back to the crimson eyes that stared at me in a vicious manner.

"Which one?" The Doctor said in a joking manner.

We laughed and walked on in silence for a while until we came to a stop at a paved road that led upward towards a large estate with a large line of people streaming in the doors.

"We're here." The Doctor said triumphantly. He held out his arm and said in a very formal voice, "Miss Clara, would you care to accompany me to the festival of snow m'lady?"

I played along and took his arm, "Why yes sir Doctor. I think that would be lovely." With that we went up the path toward the palace in anticipation of a great party.

**Anyone else totally mind blown about the Christmas Special? #Awesome. And Happy New Year Fan-fiction world! Woo! 2014**


End file.
